Just Hanging A Moment With You
by yingfa-fuiso
Summary: MomoAn Momo was sad and needed to be cheer up. But then up came An to do it by having a tennis match with him. However there's a deal in the game... RxR
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Konnichi wa minna-san! I'm back again! LoL Well, this is my second MomoxAnn fanfic, so I hope you like it too. Anyway, Arigatou Gozaimas' to those who reviewed my first MomoxAnn fanfic! Hehehe. Sumimasen, if there are some grammatical errors at that fic. To tell you the truth, I forgot to edit it before I upload it in here. Hehehe. I'm so absentminded at that time! ; Don't ask me why…

Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna-san! Please read and review this too… Onegai…

Enjoy my fanfic!

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own the characters of Tenisu no ouji-sama aka, The Prince of Tennis. Though everyone wants it, right? Sigh If only I have money, I'll buy the characters from the author of that Manga! LoL

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

JUST HANGING A MOMENT WITH YOU

-YiNgFa-FuIsO-

CHAPTER 1 - The Deal?

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

It was sunny Friday afternoon, around four pm. Momoshiro Takeshi didn't go to his usual tennis club practice at the SEIGAKU tennis court today but instead he was playing at the street tennis court in his common shirt and jogging pants with his two friends playing with him. He felt upset because Inui Sadaharu, former team manager of SEIGAKU – who's now in Regular lineup, got his slot at the ranking selection, happened yesterday. He felt angry and frustrated to himself for the reason that if he just practice harder and become stronger, Inui will not get his slot.

He put all of his anger and frustration to the tennis match with his two friends and tried to ease it up.

"Oi, Momoshiro! Are you ok? You're so serious today!" His friend said curiously at him. Momoshiro didn't answer him back but he smashed the ball so hard, back to his opponent's court. They tried to block his move but they failed. As a result of it, he scores.

"Did we do wrong today?" Momoshiro's friend whisperingly asked to his partner.

"I don't think so, maybe he got busted by a girl in his school." The other guy replied whisperingly too. They didn't know Momoshiro was listening at their conversation and all of a sudden he reacted at what they were talking about.

"I DIDN'T GET BUSTED BY A GIRL!" Momoshiro replied angrily to them. The two sweat dropped at him and tried to calm him down.

"We should really keep our mouth shut," the guy said to his partner still sweat dropping, his partner nodded back as a reply.

"You're right… We shouldn't let Momoshiro be serious like this… or else," The other guy said anxiously,

"We'll lose the match," They both said in chorus and then they sighed heavily.

'Those two monkeys! Why did they say that? I, Momoshiro Takeshi was not busted by a girl in school—' Momoshiro thought angrily while he was serving the ball hard to his opponents. 'The reason I'm like this…is because…' Momoshiro thought as a sudden flash back came to his mind about what happened at the SEIGAKU tennis court when Inui defeated him on the ranking selection.

Unexpectedly, a girl with a light hazel-brown short hair, wearing a Fudomine seifuku, went inside the street tennis court and she was surprised who she was seen.

"Oh! Momoshiro-kun!" The girl said surprisingly while pointing her index finger at Momoshiro's direction. He looked to his left to see who said his name and he was surprised to see the girl, who was also surprised to see him there.

"Tachibana's imoto!" Momoshiro said surprisingly. He didn't notice the tennis ball, which his friend smashed back, was coming closer to his direction. The girl noticed the ball coming closer to him, so she warned him about it but it was too late…

"Itai!" Momoshiro cried as the ball hit him hard on his head. 'Damn it!' he thought while he rub his bump on his hurting head.

"Karma!" The girl murmured mischievously as Momoshiro glared at his two friends but he diverts his attention to the girl. He noticed that Ann was giggling at him but he ignores it.

"What are you doing here, Tachibana's imoto?" Momoshiro asked. The girl's fist clenched and she shouted him.

"Once and for all, I do have a name and its Ann. It's not too difficult to pronounced it!" Ann said exasperatedly at him. Momoshiro sweat dropped and apologized to her.

"Gomen ne, Tachibana's imoto—No! Ann!" Momoshiro said, correcting his mistake. Ann looked at him annoyingly but she only sighed.

"I'm always here to practice. Why? Do you have any objection?" She said.

"Iie! I didn't mean something!" Momoshiro said, jumpy, then he sighed.

"Oi, Momoshiro! We're going home now! We noticed we're disturbing the little _scene_!" Momoshiro's friend partner said as he and his partner went outside the court rapidly. "Ja matte!"

"Baka!" Momoshiro said angrily to his friends, "You two will be a dead meat!" he cursed.

"Why are you here, Momoshiro-kun? The Kantou Regional Tournament is getting closer so you should practice now! My Onii-chan's team was practicing and preparing for the regional," Ann said, boasting her brother's team, " I heard SEIGAKU were practicing too."

Momoshiro became silent all of a sudden. He diverts his attention on walking towards on his tennis racquet bag and ignores at what she had said.

"Oi, Momoshiro-kun! Are you--" Ann said as she followed him towards his tennis bag.

"You want to play tennis with me?" Momoshiro asked, interrupting her on going sentence. A fake smile on his face can be seen. He doesn't want to talk about it nor remember it right now.

"Huh? Anou… Uhm… I guess so?" She said doubtfully as she saw Momoshiro's fake smile on his face. 'What's bothering him today? He's acting weird…' She thought curiously and then she felt sad inside of her. 'I want to find it out!'

"Hai! I accept your challenge!" Ann said strongly.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

At the SEIGAKU tennis court, the entire members of the SEIGAKU tennis club, who were present that day, were practicing, training and doing some task which their buchou asked them to do such as picking tennis balls scattered around the court, running 20 lapses around the court, cheering the senpais who were playing at the training match.

Horio, a first year member, together with his two co-first years, Katsuo and Kachiro, were picking tennis balls scattered near at the entrance. This is their task, which their buchou ordered.

"Momo-chan-senpai didn't practice again huh?" Horio said, frowning, "He didn't even showed up in our morning practice." Then he sighed. He's worried because their Momo-chan-senpai didn't attend at their practices.

"Yeah, I guess he couldn't believe that he was defeated by Inui-senpai." Kachiro said sadly as he picked up the ball on the court.

"Maybe he should quit now… then if that happens," Horio said, laughing devilishly, and then he imagined himself wearing the official jacket of the SEIGAKU Regulars. "I'll be in Regulars now!"

"KOUHAI!" The vice-captain shouted, looking seriously at them. "Why are you talking about your senpai like that, huh?"

The three first years suddenly froze when they heard their vice-captain's voice.

"Gomen nasai, Oishi-senpai!" They apologized, bowing their heads showing respect to their vice-captain, "We won't do it again."

"Just do your tasks and don't talk about it, is that understood?" Oishi said seriously. They nodded at him and then he left them behind.

"That was so close, I thought I'm going to have a heart attack," Horio said, sighing loudly, "But… if he's-- "

"That's enough, Horio! You gave us enough trouble for this day! Don't open up that again! Or else Oishi-senpai will be scolding us again!" Kachiro and Katsuo said in chorus, scolding him.

"Ok! I'll stop!" Horio said in a defeating tone. 'Gees, in my two years experience in tennis, this experience will be the embarrassing one...' then he sighed.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"Don't play hard on me!" Ann said jokingly as they walk heading at their court. Momoshiro smirked at her and looked at her straightly.

"Sure no problem!" Momoshiro replied coolly. Ann looked at him annoyingly and sighed. She walk near at the net and spoke to him but still annoyed.

"You take my stupid bait seriously! Oi! I was only joking! You can play with me like you do with those two friends of yours. I can jive with your speed, agility and strength, you know. I always play with my brother when I want to practice." Ann said matter-of-factly.

"Eh? Your brother? Playing tennis with you? You must be boy?" Momoshiro said jokingly while tossing the ball on his hand. Ann snatched the ball from his hand and glared him.

"Momoshiro-kun no Baka!" Ann said contemptuously while hitting his head with her racquet playfully. She head at the service line of her court and then she bounced the ball many times.

"I'm a _girl_, baka! I can do some guys playing style." Ann said seriously as she tossed the ball so high and hit it to Momoshiro's court strongly using her racquet. He chased the ball and he smashed it back to Ann using a forehand technique.

"Not bad!" Momoshiro said coolly. She chased the ball as it went to her ad court and smashed it back to her opponent's court. Momoshiro smash it back to Ann's court and she chased it and hit it back to his court, vice versa, a rally happened.

After long legal returns from each other, Ann decided to end the stupid rally. She used the drop shot since Momoshiro was only concentrating on his base line. The ball was inching closer and closer to the floor, Momoshiro tried to chase it but he was too late. The ball bounced on his court consecutively and it was clearly can be seen it's Ann's score.

Momoshiro was really amazed at her. He smiled at her and he throw the ball back to her.

"You're good!" Momoshiro said while he thumbs up at her. Ann giggled as she caught the ball.

"Really, Momoshiro-kun?" Ann said as she starts bouncing the ball again. "By the way, let's make a deal."

Momoshiro looked at her clueless and asked what she's talking about. A smirk on Ann's face can be seen. She continued bouncing the ball and she said the deal.

"I'm going to deal with you. If I win, you'll treat me snacks for three consecutive days starting tomorrow and you're going to tell what's bothering you. If you win, same conditions!"

"…"

"Deal?" Ann asked cheerily still bouncing the ball. Momoshiro sighed.

"Yeah, it's a deal." He said. She tossed up the ball seriously and smashed it to Momoshiro's direction strongly.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

After long-long hours they'd played together in their one set game match, finally, it was ended.

"Yay! I win!" Ann said victoriously as she laughed gaily. On the other hand, Momoshiro was mocking at the corner of his court not too far from Ann, he can't accept that he was defeated by a girl and not just any type of girl, a girl who knows how to play tennis and who can jive with his strength, agility and speed and a very-very energetic one.

"Oi, Momo-kun! Why are you pouting over there?" Ann asked with out any clue in her anime-chibi-form mode.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" he said disappointedly. 'I can't believe I was defeated by a woman…'

"Momo-kun no Baka!" Ann murmured still annoyed at him. "Oi, don't forget our deal!"

"Saaa—I'm not that kind of guy who always break deals." Momoshiro said annoyingly. She went to her racquet case and kept her racquet.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

After playing tennis, Momoshiro invited Ann to the park. She was sitting on a bench waiting for him there. His and her racquet cases were on her side and his bike was placed opposite to her. She was bored on waiting for him. So she looked up to the sky and saw the red color of the afternoon mixing with the color of indigo of the night, she was amazed at the color of it.

Without notice, Momoshiro was coming closer to her direction. He called her name and caught attention of it. He waved a can of Juice, which he had bought from the soft drink dispenser not too far from the bench where Ann was sitting at.

"Catch!" Momoshiro said as he throws the juice to her. She caught it easily, and she smiled at him.

"Nice catch!" He said, "Can I sit beside you?"

Ann nodded, opening her juice. He sat down beside her and opened his juice.

"Why aren't you yourself today?" She began, looking at him, "Even in our match, you're not on yourself."

"Can you tell?" Momoshiro asked, sipping his juice.

"Of course I can tell! My brother usually looks like that when he has problems!"

"Really…"

"Do you have any problem on girls in school?"

"No! Why on earth does everybody think that I got busted by a girl?"

"Ok… So it's not a girl…"

"…"

She sips her juice again and thought, 'so it's not about girls… What else?' Ann deeply thought and guessed what's really bothering him. Suddenly, her facial expression changed into shock one. She was deeply shock on her own thoughts.

"Don't tell me--"

"Don't tell you what?"

"Don't tell me you're…" Momoshiro looked at her strangely, he was so confused why she's reacting like that. He sipped his juice while listening to her nonsense-taunting-unfinished sentence.

"Don't tell me you're… you're falling for a… for a… guy…"

Momoshiro splattered out from his mouth he had sipped on his juice and surprisingly scolded her for saying it.

"BAKA! I'M NOT A GAY! I'M A STRAIGHT GUY! I'LL NEVER-EVER FALLING IN LOVE FOR A GUY! BAKA!" Momoshiro scolded, blushing because of embarrassment.

"Ok! I get your point! Just spill it out so that I won't guess any crazy things on your problem!" Ann said ragingly, all of a sudden she calm again, "Promise! I won't tell anybody about your problem even to my brother." She pleaded innocently.

"Ok! I'll tell you now… I was removed in our regular line up yesterday, because Inui-senpai defeated me in the ranking selection," Momoshiro said seriously. Clenching his fist tightly. "If only… if only I—"

"If only what? Because of that, you're acting strange all of the sudden?" Ann said, cutting his sentence, "Momoshiro, you shouldn't be like that. You should accept your defeat… If you trip on the ground and fall down now, get up and be strong! Don't be embarrassed if you fall down, that's natural!" and then she thought, 'This guy is really pathetic,'

Momoshiro was stunned. He didn't know or how but all she had said to him were like a thunder that struck in his dumb mind. 'She's right! I should get up and be brave again. I shouldn't be embarrassed if I fall down but instead it should serve as a lesson.'

"Learn from my mistakes," he murmured, smiling happily, "I should learn from my mistakes."

Ann looked at him strangely and she asked, "Are you ok?"

Momoshiro chuckled and stood up, "You're right! I should get up and be brave! I should learn from my mistakes!" he chuckled again.

"Saaa— of course I am right! It's wrong to be upset like that. Don't be a weak man, Momoshiro-kun!" Ann said, smiling at him then she stood up. "Practice makes perfect!"

"Arigatou, Tachibana's imoto!" Momoshiro said, patting her head messily, "You're really a tensai!"

"Oi, don't mess my hair!" Ann said angrily, then she brag, "of course I'm a tensai! A cute tensai!"

He chuckled at her and he smiled, "Hai, a cute tensai!" Ann blushed, she didn't know why she's blushing but she shook her head to remove it.

"It's getting dark, I need to go home now, Momoshiro-kun." Ann said, smiling at him, "I'm in-charge in cooking today." She picked up her racquet case and smiled again.

"Should I walk you home, Tachibina's imoto?" Momoshiro asked, teasing her. Ann glared him and left him behind.

"No! I can walk all by myself! Ja!" She said angrily at him while clenching her fists, "Momoshiro no Baka!"

"Oi, Tachibana's—Ann! Don't be angry! I'm just joking!" He apologized. Momoshiro picked up his racquet and mount up on his bike, "Oi! Ann! Wait!"

Ann stopped on walking and she looked back to him. Momoshiro went to her and stopped his bike.

"Sumimasen, Ann-chan. Promise, I will call you by your name." Momoshiro apologized again. She chuckle happily and smiled.

"Ok! Apologize Accepted!" Ann said cheerfully, she started walking while he was biking along with her. "Don't forget our deal! Remember you're going to treat me snacks for three consecutive days, starting tomorrow!"

"Saa—like I said earlier, I'm not that kind of guy who always break deals." Momoshiro said coolly. Then silence enveloped them while they were crossing down the streets.

"Ja! Momoshiro-kun! I'll be heading this way," Ann said, breaking the silence and pointing across the pedestrian lane.

"I see," he said, "Thanks again, Ann-san!"

"What for?" She asked, "I didn't do anything?"

"You help me solve my problem."

"Eh?" she said, and then she laughed, "Really… I need to go… Oyasumi nasai!" Ann waved her hand with a sweet smile on her face and walked across the pedestrian lane.

Momoshiro looked at her, making sure that she had across the street safely and then he went his way to his home. 'I guess…Tachibana's imoto will be my companion while I'm not in regular line up,'

-Tsuzuki-To be Continued-

A/N: So, how is it? Is it good? Hahaha. I know, it's a cliff hanger… I guess… nn; Hehehe. Anyway, I'll upload the next chapter soon… don't worry, I'm still working on it… Hehehe… I guess this story of mine, will consist of 2 to 5 chapters. If my calculation is correct. Adjusting my reading glasses hehehe. Please read and review! Ja Ne, minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Gomen Ne, Minna-san! If I upload this chapter late! Last week Third week of April, the drive A in the Internet café I used to go couldn't open this document. So I needed to go back home and make a copy and save it on my CD-RW. But then, I got timid to go back there, so I decided to upload this story today… Gomen ne… That's all. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own the Characters of Prince of Tennis. But Yumi-chan and Megumi-chan, they are my characters… hehehe… Just read this and you'll found out who are they!

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

JUST HANGING A MOMENT WITH YOU

-YiNgFa-FuIsO-

CHAPTER 2 - Starting a new day…

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

The next day, it's seven in the morning. Ann was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom. She should thanked God because it was Saturday and there are no classes, but if it was weekdays, for sure she'll be late in school.

Suddenly, her cell phone ringed loudly at the top of her study table, she awake all of a sudden and became cranky and annoy. Ann got up on her bed and picked it up. At that moment she looked at the screen of it to see who was calling and then she answered the call.

"Mosh-mosh!" Ann said monotonously,

"Ohayou, Ann-chan!" The voice on the cell phone said cheerily. "You sound so cranky this morning,"

"I'm not _cranky_, a little bit _annoy_, that's all, Megumi-chan! " Ann said irritatingly as she sat up on her bed.

"Gomen ne, if I get you annoyed," Megumi said to Ann on the cell phone, "Anyway, the reason I called you is because Yumi-chan wants us to go with her to watch movies. You want to go with us?"

"Hmm… let me see…" Ann said while looking at her schedule chart on the top of her desk. 'I don't have any chores to do,' she thought as she looked at her schedule chart. "Wait I'll ask my Onni-chan," She went outside of her room and knocked at the door across on her room, it was her brother's room.

"Onni-chan, can I go out today?" Ann said while she was holding her cell phone on her right hand.

Her brother, Kippie Tachibana – Fudomine Tennis captain-, opened the door and looked at her suspiciously. "Where are you going?" he asked, doubting at her suspicious permission.

"Megumi asked me if I want to go with them to watch movies." Ann said honestly. 'Why is Onni-chan strict today?'

Then flash back happened.

Yesterday, when Ann was in front of the gate of their house. Her brother, wearing a white plain shirt and a plain blue jogging pants, was waiting for her outside the door. When she entered at the gate, her brother looked at her seriously and scolded her for not going home early… at that night she got home seven-thirty pm. A/N: Actually, her curfews is six pm… Since her brother do all the dishes and cooked their dinner at that night, he decided to give her a punishment, she will do the laundry for two weeks. A/N: And it sucks… in my opinion I don't like doing the laundries every time I'm duty to do it… I hate it… nn;

"Who's _Them_?" Her brother said, snapping her out from her thought.

"Ah! Megumi, Yumi and Me! Don't be ridiculous, Onni-chan!" Ann said a little bit jumpy but still annoyed on her brother.

"Ok, you can watch movies with them," His brother said strictly and then he added, "But be sure you're here before six pm!"

Ann looked at her brother, disbelieving at what he was saying.

"Is that understood?" her brother said snapped, Ann nodded promptly and then she went back to her room.

"Saa—Ann-chan," Megumi said, "You're brother is so strict today. Did you do something wrong?"

Ann became jumpy all of a sudden and told her friend that she didn't do anything wrong… Actually she lied…

"Ok… Anyway, we'll meet at the park around 10 am. Is that ok?" Megumi said.

"Hai, it's ok. See you later." Ann said as she ended the call. She sighed and went to her bathroom.

She washed her face with cold water and wiping it with her soft towel hanging beside the mirror in her bathroom.

"It's gonna be a long day…" Ann murmured while wiping her face.

---- ---- ---- ---- -----

On the other hand, Momoshiro went to the SEIGAKU tennis court, wearing his white shirt and his blue jogging pants. He knows that even though it's Saturday they have a morning practices there. As he entered at the court, he saw his friends there. Suddenly, Kikumaru Eiji, his acrobatic player senpai, greeted him and talked to him.

"Nya—, Momo-kun, you came back!" Kikumaru said gleefully, chuckling like a child, "Why are you absent in our practices yesterday? Maybe you've dated someone, Nyaa—?"

"_Kikumaru-senpai!_" Momoshiro said, blushing, "I don't have any date yesterday! I just went to the street tennis court and just cooled down there." Then he sighed. 'Nice to be back again… Even though it's just a one-day absent, I feel I've been absent for a whole week,' He thought as he smiled.

Suddenly, the cold-buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu, entered at the court and went to him, arms-crossed.

"Gomen nasai, buchou!" Momoshiro apologized, bowing his head at him. "I didn't come to our practices yesterday. I already know my mistakes, buchou."

"Nya—Oishi-kun," Kikumaru said to his doubles partner as he watched Momoshiro apologizing to Tezuka, "What's your bet?"

Oishi looked at him confusedly, then he giggled. He knows what his partner was talking about.

"40 laps," Oishi said, "How about you?"

"40 laps, too! Sugoi! We're the same! Nya--!" Kikumaru said, laughing at the same time. "I can't believe it!" then Oishi joined laughing with him.

"We're really a pair." Oishi said. "A golden pair."

Then they laughed once again.

Fuji looked at his best friend, Kikumaru Eiji, together with his partner in doubles laughing each other. He smiled happily at the little scene and looked at the sky.

"Something good will happen today," Fuji said, his blue eyes can be seen, still looking at the sky.

"You know the rules, Momoshiro. So as a punishment…" Tezuka said, "run 75 laps around the tennis court. Now!"

Momoshiro accepted his punishment and then he started running around at the court. A smile can be noticed on his face. He felt happy and glad that he came back to his normal self again. Suddenly, he saw Ryoma Echizen, first year regular, entering at the tennis court. Then he heard Tezuka's serious voice, commanding Echizen to run 20 laps around the court as a punishment for being late again at the practice. Momoshiro laughed when he saw the feline eyed boy sighed heavily and ran around the tennis court.

"Oi, Echizen! Wait up!" He said to Echizen, catching up with him.

"The great first year tennis regular become late again at the practice? You're really breaking a record..." Momoshiro teased.

"Mada Mada Dane." Echizen said his catchy phrase and then Momoshiro laugh as they ran around the court.

---- ---- ---- ---- -----

After the tennis practice, it was 10 o'clock already; he went to the changing room and changed his dirty shirt with an extra shirt he had brought. Out from nowhere, Kikumaru popped out and a grin on his face can be seen.

"Where are you going, Momo-kun?" Kikumaru asked mischievously, "Maybe you're going on a date?" grinning more. Momoshiro sweat dropped at his senpai and then he answered him back.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kikumaru-senpai." Momoshiro said, "I don't have any date,"

"Oh…Really," Kikumaru said disbelievingly, he sat on the bench near at the window, crossing his arms, "Don't lie to me, Momo-kun. I know you do…"

Momoshiro looked at him confusedly; he doesn't know what he was talking about. He brought his racquet case and opened the door.

"I'm not lying. Kikumaru-senpai! Ja!" He said while heading out in the changing room.

"Let's see about that…" Kikumaru said still grinning. He stood up and went outside the changing room. Suddenly, he saw Fuji, his best friend, coming closer to his direction. So he went to him, grinning.

"Fuji!" He said to his best friend, "Guess who I saw yesterday at the park." Excited to see his best friend's reaction.

"Uh… Momo-kun?" Fuji said uncertainly as his eyes cannot be seen.

"Nya--! How did you know that? I didn't tell you anything!" Kikumaru said, pouting like a cute little child while his two fists clenched, forming like a ball.

"It's just came up to my mind." Fuji chuckled, "What about him, Eiji?" he asked.

Kikumaru all of a sudden came back to his normal composure and told what he saw yesterday. He saw Momoshiro seating at the park bench together with a cute brown haired girl. Actually, He was about to take a shortcut to his home then he saw them.

"Eh? Really?" Fuji said teasingly, "Are you really sure about that?"

Kikumaru nodded cutely.

"Honest!" He said, then all of a sudden pout. "It's all right if you don't believe me." He said sadly.

"Oi, don't be silly." Fuji said, smiling warmly, "I believe in you." Then he patted Kikumaru's red head softly.

"Nya—" Kikumaru smiled at him, then they entered at the changing room to get their things.

---- ---- ---- ---- -----

As Momoshiro went out in the school campus riding on his bike, he went away there and headed to his favorite fast food restaurant to eat since he's hungry because of hard practices they did earlier. He check the time on his wristwatch and it reads, _10:00 am_

While riding on his bike and focusing on controlling it, Momoshiro suddenly remembered his deal with Ann, his friend, yesterday. If he losses or win on their one set match, he had to tell his problem and treat her snacks for three consecutive days, and unfortunately he lose against her.

"Why do I have to treat her snacks for three consecutive days?" Momoshiro mumbled and then he sighed. 'And it will start today? Kami-sama, let my whole day be good,' he thought as he turned his bike to the left corner heading to a shortcut route going to his destination.

---- ---- ---- ---- -----

It was 10 am; Ann was sitting on the park bench, waiting for her two friends to come. While waiting for them, she kept her self busy by playing games in her cell phone so she won't get bored on waiting.

She's wearing a baby blue plain shirt and a beige color Capri pants, since it's hot today. For her feet, she wears white tennis shoes and beneath on it an ankle length white socks can be seen. Her usual two clips on both sides of her hair were clipped on her front hair.

Without any notice, a young, beautiful, black-wavy-long haired girl came, running towards her, waving her hands to catch the attention of Ann.

"Ann-chan!" The girl shouted.

Ann looked at her surprisingly and then she smiled.

"Megumi-chan!" She said as the girl chuckled and sat beside her.

"Gomen ne, Ann-chan." Megumi said while catching her breath and then her blue icy eyes became glittery, "I went to my aunt's restaurant to help her there and I didn't notice the time so I got late. Gomen nasai, Ann-chan!" she exaggeratedly said.

Ann sweat-dropped at her friend, a little bit annoyed at her.

"It's ok, Megumi-chan," Ann said, "Where's Yumi-chan?"

Then Megumi came back to her normal composure as she heard Ann's question.

"Oh, she'll be here in a minute. She said."

"I see."

Suddenly, a short-auburn haired girl went towards them, waving her hand as they noticed her.

"At last you came!" Megumi exclaimed to the girl who just came.

"Gomen ne, Megumi-chan, Ann-chan. I lost track of time, so I got late." The girl said, laughing nervously. "Shall we go now?"

Ann and Megumi nodded and then they went out the park happily.

"Ne, Yumi-chan?" Ann said curiously, "Did you cry?"

Yumi was stunned at her question. Ann was right! She had cried indeed, her eyes were swollen and red and then she also have eye bag. 'I don't want to tell it right now, I want to enjoy this day with them.'

"I did not," Yumi said, lying at her friends. "Let's just enjoy this wonderful day!" She walked ahead them, "Let's eat first before we watch movie, I'm hungry! Oi, Megumi-chan! Ann-chan! Come on!" She said joyously, hiding the sadness.

Ann looked at her friend worriedly, but then she shook her head to remove her worry. Megumi, smiled at her and then they went to catch up Yumi.

While they were walking, heading to the nearest fast food restaurant, they happily chatted about the new trends, school gossips, assignments… etc… like any other teenagers.

Suddenly, they heard someone was calling Ann's name. They looked behind them to see who was calling Ann's name.

"Kamio-kun!" Ann said surprisingly. 'I thought they have practice today?' she thought curiously. But then she shook her and sighed. 'What am I thinking?'

"Ne, Ann-chan? Daijoubu?" Kamio asked,

"Hai, I'm fine. Don't worry…" Ann said, laughing silly.

Then Megumi butted in.

"Kamio-kun," Megumi began, "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just going to the sport shop to buy something for my tennis racquet." Kamio replied coolly. "How about you?"

"We're just going to watch movie, you want to join with us?" Megumi said matter-of-factly.

Out from nowhere, Yumi, the short-auburn haired girl, was murmuring something while twiddling her both index fingers. Megumi, Ann and Kamio noticed the weird reactions of her, so Kamio asked if she was all right but she became jumpy and nervously replied him.

"I--I'm fine! Do-don't worry, Kamio-ku-kun." Yumi said tauntingly, blushing furiously. Actually, she has a crush on her classmate/ the regular tennis player of her school in front of her. 'I can't believe he was talking to me… I should put up my courage to talk to him.' She thought, still blushing. A/N: Yumi-chan is acting like Chris-chan in Daa! Daa! Daa! Hehehe '

"Anou, Kamio-kun," Yumi said shyly, blushing, while twiddling her index fingers. Kamio looked at her clueless.

Meanwhile, Megumi and Ann were whispering behind while she was busy talking with Kamio. They were talking about Yumi having a crush on him.

"Should we play match making to them?" Ann asked whisperingly, convincing Megumi to agree with her up coming plot. "Come on, it will be fun!"

An evil glint can be seen on Megumi's eyes and then she replied, "Ok, I'll join on your _match making_ to them." And then they giggled evilly.

"Operation match making starts now!" Megumi became hyper. She was determined to match her friend and her classmate, Kamio.

While Yumi and Kamio were enjoying at their conversation, the two butted in and acted like they were starving.

"Yumi-chan, Kamio-kun… can we eat now, I'm hungry…" Megumi said while acting. Ann sighed deeply and thought, 'Don't exaggerate it, Megumi-chan…'

"Ah… Hai, Let's go!" Yumi said and then she faced Kamio, "Kamio-kun, would you like to join with us?" she asked while blushing.

"Come on, Yumi-chan. Hurry up…" Megumi acted exaggeratedly again while walking ahead with them, together with Ann.

"Please join us." Yumi said as she pulled Kamio and chased the two girls a head of her.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Kamio shouted while Yumi was pulling her.

--- ---- ---- ---- ----

Finally, after long minutes of riding on his bike, he reached his favorite fast food restaurant. Momoshiro looked at his wristwatch to see the time, it reads _10:30_ am, suddenly his stomach grumbled, complaining that he have to eat now.

He locked his bike on the bike rail and went inside the restaurant. He was surprised when he saw Ann there waiting at the line. When Momoshiro was going to call her name, he noticed that she was chatting with her friends there and even Kamio Akira, Fudomine Tennis Player too, so he shut his mouth and went to the line to order.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"Arigatou Gozaimas'!" The cashier said as Ann receives her order food. She went out to the line and she was surprised to see Momoshiro there.

"Momoshiro-kun!" Ann called out. Momoshiro looked at her and raised his left hand to wave.

"Konnichi wa, Tachibana's imoto." He said teasingly while Ann was walking closer to him.

"What did you call me?" Ann asked coldly, "_Tachibana's imoto_?"

"I was only teasing you," Momoshiro explained, "Gomen ne, Ann-chan!" he apologized and then laughed nervously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm here to eat." He replied, "And you? Are you having a reunion party or what?"

"Iie, my two friends invited me to watch movie but we stop by here to eat before we go there."

"Even Kamio?"

"Iie, Yumi invited him to come here and eat with us."

"I see…"

"I need to find vacant seats now." Ann said, smiling, "See you later…" she added then headed off.

On the other hand, Megumi and Yumi were still on the line, watching the little scene of Ann and the person she was talking with.

"Ne, Yumi-chan." Megumi said, getting the attention of the girl behind her. "What do you think about him?"

"He's slightly fine, but a little bit not my type." Yumi replied, walking one step ahead. 'Two persons to go before I order…' She thought impatiently.

They didn't notice Kamio was glaring at the guy, which Ann had talked with.

'Why is that Seigaku player is here? And he's making a move towards Ann-chan!' he thought angrily, clenching his fist. 'I should watch that guy carefully!'

-Tsuzuki-To Be Continue-

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

A/N: Hahaha! Is it interesting? I guess not… Hehehe… Gomen if I add some made up characters here, well I thought it will make this story more interesting that's why I added them to make a new spice… Oh! I forgot…. Arigatou Gozaimas' to those who reviewed the previous chapter… I'll try my best to create another interesting fanfics that will soothe your taste… promise… Arigatou again… That's all Minna-san, please read and review….


	3. Chapter 3

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Just Hanging a Moment with You

YiNgFa-FuIsO

CHAPTER 3 – Meeting the Friends

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After Ann found a vacant table for four people, she placed her ordered food on the table and waited her three companions, who were still waiting their turns to order. While she's waiting, she looked at the scenery outside the window beside her and watched the busy people passing by at the street. But suddenly someone snapped out her attention and placed its food on the table.

"Oi, you looked spaced out?"

"Ah, Megumi-chan." Ann said as she recognized her friend. "Oh, it's nothing." She replied.

"By the way, who's the guy you're talking with earlier?" Megumi asked, placing her bag beside her.

"Momoshiro, Takeshi. He's a tennis player from Seigaku Academy." Ann replied while her friend Yumi came with her food.

"What about Seigaku Academy?" Yumi asked curiously, sitting beside Megumi.

"Megumi-chan was asking about the guy whom I was talking with earlier." Ann replied.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And who was he?"

"Momoshiro Takeshi, Seigaku tennis player."

"Oh, I see…"

Then Megumi butted in.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked, grinningly mischievously.

"NANI?" Ann looked at her with a furious blush.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Megumi repeated.

"No! That's not what you are thinking! He's just a friend guy." Ann stammered.

"Oh… is that so…"

"How come every time I befriend a guy, you always thought he is my boyfriend?"

"Did I think like that?"

Ann looked at her annoyingly then she started eating her pasta she had ordered.

Then Kamio came towards them, bringing his tray of food he had ordered. As he placed the tray on the table, Megumi looked at him, smirking knowingly.

'Why does Megumi-san looking at me like that?' He thought nervously then he sat down beside Ann, since it was the only vacant seat. "Ne, Megumi-san."

"Hai?"

"Ano… Why are you looking at me like that?"

Megumi chuckled and then said, "Oh, it's nothing… Well, I'm just going to ask you… Do you know Momoshiro Takeshi?"

"As I could remember he's a regular tennis player from Seigaku academy."

"That's what Ann-chan had said awhile ago."

"Ano… Buchou said that he's a great competitor."

"Oh, really… Have you met him?"

"Not exactly… Well… when our team competed against Seigaku at the Regional Competition, I was busy preparing myself for my match. So I didn't care which is Momoshiro there." He explained.

"You're useless…" Megumi sighed.

"NANI?" Kamio annoyingly said while glaring at her. Megumi glared him back and then a glaring contest happened between them.

"Ano… Kamio-kun. Stop fighting with Megumi-chan…" Yumi said trying to restrain the heat up between her friend and her crush.

'Grow up please…' Ann thought as she watches the glaring contest between Megumi and Kamio. Suddenly, she noticed Momoshiro who was now searching for a vacant table after he picked up his tray of food on the counter.

"Momoshiro-kun!" She waved her hand, catching the attention of her Seigaku friend.

"Ann-chan." Momoshiro said as he noticed the girl who caught his attention. He went towards her and talked to her again.

"So, we meet again Tachibana's imoto!" He teased to Ann.

"You're really want a big scandal, aren't you?" Ann said, glaring at Momoshiro.

"Saa—come down, Ann-chan." Momoshiro said, shrugging off her glares. "I was just joking."

"Joking? Fine… fine… Anyway, I want you to meet my friends at school. This is Sanada Megumi and Tanade Yumiko." Ann said as she introduced her friends to him.

Megumi broke away at the glaring contest between her and Kamio, and then bowed her head politely at Momoshiro. "Nice meeting you." She said.

"Nice meeting you, Momoshiro-san." Yumi also said politely.

"And this is Kamio Akira. You've all ready met him. He's the one who competed against your teammate at the Regional Competition." Ann said.

"Which one of my teammates?" Momoshiro asked.

"The one with a green bandana on its head."

"Mamushi…"

"Pardon?"

"I mean that's Kaidoh, in our team he calls him Mamushi." Momoshiro said, laughing nervously.

Kamio looked at him seriously but greeted him politely.

"This is Momoshiro Takeshi," Ann said, introducing Momoshiro to her friends. "The one I was talking about earlier to you." She added.

"Nice meeting you all." Momoshiro said politely. "Anyway, I need to find some vacant table to eat on. I need to go. Sumimasen, Minna-san." He said while leaving them.

"Wait, Momoshiro-kun! Before you leave, let's move it on Monday. Is that ok?"

Momoshiro looked at Ann confusedly but then he gets it what she had meant to say. "Oh… that… Ok. No problem… Ja mata." Then he left them totally.

"SO… That's Momoshiro-kun _you_ were talking about earlier…" Megumi said teasingly while smirking.

"Don't smirk like that, Megumi-chan. Like I said earlier, He's just a friend from Seigaku. That's Final!" Ann said sneeringly.

Megumi, who was still plastering a knowing smirk on her face, thought, 'what you said today will turn up side down someday, Ann-chan.' after that, her inner self grinned mischievously.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tsuzuku- Itutuloy -To be continued-

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: Gomen ne, Minna-san if this is short. I'm running out of ideas, I don't know how to end this story. Plus, I couldn't find the original written outline of this story on the bookshelves. But don't worry; I'll finish it no matter what!

Anyway, so how is it? Is it good or bad? Do I have wrong grammars again? sigh By the way! This month of June and the following months I'll be busy on my studies, so expect some delays on updating the proceeding chapters. Besides, I need to focus on my studies especially on my back subject, Accounting 3. I need to pass it! Sorry for the inconvenience . . . That's all.

Don't forget to review this chapter! Domo Arigatou for reading this.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

-**YiNgFa-FuIsO's Japanese-English Translation Corner**-

Nani? – What?

Buchou – Captain

Imoto – Sister

Hai – Yes It can be used in interrogative form!

Sumimasen – pardon me/excuse me.

Minna – everyone

Ja mata! – See you around!

…-kun/…-chan/…-san – these are suffixes which used to indicate the addressee of the person. e.g Momoshiro-kun… Ann-chan… Kamio-san

-**End of translation**-


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Konnichi wa, Minna! I'm terribly sorry for uploading this chapter so late. I got troubles on doing this chapter lately, plus, my pc got broken down again because of viruses. But luckily, my files didn't get erased and it's fixed now... and I'm thankful for that!

Anyway, Sugoi! I got 6 reviews now! Yappari! Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate it a lot! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! I dedicate this to those who reviewed my previous chapters and also to my sister who helped me out in making this chapter flourished. Don't forget, minna-san! Read and Review!

Arigatou Gozaimash'ta!

By the way, in this fanfic, the "bike incident episode" where Momoshiro used Kamio's bike without any permission and chased the thief, DID NOT HAPPENED! Is that understood? Any objections? Good… Proceed to the story…

Disclaimer's Alert:

I do not own the manga series and the anime series of Prince of Tennis!!! If I do, I'll make Sakuno-chan so brave like Ann-chan! Peace sign so don't sue me…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Just Hanging A Moment With You

-YiNgFa-FuIsO-

Chapter 4 – It's been a long day.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After they eat there, Ann, Megumi and Yumi decided to go to the cinema now. But then Kamio told them that he must go to the sport shop and buy his sport needs now. He bid them goodbye and left them.

Megumi looked sulky at him while he was leaving. 'Too bad I can't start now my plan with An-chan… however, there's some other plan I could think of! Right! That's what I'm going to do!!! But… I can't think of any!!! It's all _his _fault!!!' She thought irritably.

"Why are you looking so irritated? Did something wrong?" Yumi asked curiously.

She shook her head and smiled uneasily, "Nani demo nai! Trans: It's nothing! Don't mind me!"

"…"

Ann, on the other hand, was looking at them curiously when suddenly something caught her attention. She saw Momoshiro walking out through the door, slightly looking serious. She wonder why she glanced at him all of a sudden, but then Megumi wave her hand in front of her and said, "Oi, Come on! Let's go now! Don't tell me you're going to stay here?"

"Huh? Ok!" She replied with surprise in her eyes.

As they went out and headed to their next destination, Ann was silent all the way to the cinema. Even though Megumi and Yumi were blabbering at each other just to break the stupid silence around them, she still keeps her mouth shut. If Ann was needed to answer a Yes-or-No question, she just shook or nods her head. In short, she's not in the mood to interact with them. But suddenly…

"Oi, Ann-chan!"

The hazel-haired-girl glanced in front of her and was surprised to see Megumi holding a video cam on her hand, videotaping her. "What are you doing? Oi! Turn it off!" She said uneasily in front of the camera.

Yumi and Megumi both giggled as they saw her giving death glares at them, "C'mon! You're such a killjoy person! Oist! Don't glare in front of the camera! Smile!" Megumi said in her silly tone.

"Baka! I'm not going to do that!" Ann retorted with matching tints of blush on her cheeks.

Megumi looked at her sheepishly and then she smirked. "Our kitsune Trans: fox looks so shy in front of the camera all of a sudden!"

"No, I'm not! Hey! Let's go!" Ann said annoyingly and then she went ahead from them. "And turn off that camera will you!"

Yumi giggled as Megumi diverts the camera in front of her. "That was the first time I saw her shy in front of my video cam. I wonder why?" she cutely said.

"Maybe, she's thinking about the guy we met earlier." Megumi said guessingly.

"You think so?"

"I'm not sure."

--- --- --- --- ---

Momoshiro looked at his digital alarm clock on top of his bedside table with boredom look on his face and sighed. It reads _2:30 pm_; it's been three hours and thirty minutes had past after he left the fast food chain, where he surprisingly saw Tachibana Ann there.

He picked up his tennis racquet, which is scattered on the floor of his room, and he lied down on his bed. As he raised the racquet with ease, a sudden thought came to his mind. 'Now that I'm not in regular line up for a while, I must train harder and get my ass back to the line up!' he gripped it tighter with full of determination on his eyes, "Right! I'll improve my techniques and prepare myself for a battle again!" Momoshiro muttered to himself determinedly.

Without warning, his two siblings entered the room and bombard him there. They touch and play his stuffs and even his spare tennis racquet, which kept inside his racquet bag, didn't escape from their wickedness. He glared at his two siblings and opened his door widely.

"Tokiya! Aki! Get out of my room NOW!!" he shouted.

Tokiya, who is second to the youngest, stuck out his tongue annoyingly while Aki, who is the only girl among the siblings and the youngest too, throw a pillow at his older brother and laughed.

"WE-DON'T-LIKE!" they both said in a singsong tone. In short, they want to pester their Aniki totally.

"If you two don't get out of my room, I will tell Mama that both of you played the Playstation without any permission." Momoshiro threatened. "And used her lipstick at their bedroom. Both of you thought that I didn't seen that! You're wrong…"

Tokiya and Aki looked at their brother astonished, "You're not going to that Aniki, are you?" they both asked.

He smirked evilly at them and taunt, "Let me think about that… Maybe Yes."

The two younger siblings of his gulped nervously and then pleaded him not tell their mom about their mischief.

"Aniki please…" Tokiya and Aki begged.

'These kids are so easy to bully.' Momoshiro thought mischievously as he looked at his siblings. "So, get out of my room now and fix your mess at your room. Is that understood?"

"Hai."

"Hai."

But before they went out to his room, his younger brother went to his side and asked, "Aniki, are you going out later?"

Momoshiro looked at the boy curiously, "Hai, why?" he retorted.

"Can you please buy us some ice cream? Onegai… Trans: Please…"

"…"

"I want chocolate flavor, ne Onni-chan!" The youngest said cheerily.

"Me, I want cookies and cream flavor!" Tokiya said.

"Onegai, Aniki…" They both pleaded with matching puppy-eyes look to him.

The aggressive baseliner sighed heavily and murmured, "They're going to bankrupt me."

--- --- --- --- ---

Meanwhile, after they watched movies Ann, Yumi and Megumi went to the cafeteria near at the cinema theater and have snacks there. They've been there for about 30 minutes ago.

While they were staying there and eating their snacks, Yumi courageously told them her reason why she asked them to go out with her this day. Her reason, on the next day, she will no longer be with them because she and her parents will migrate to England and live there forever.

Ann and Megumi were both surprised when they heard Yumi's reason. They don't know how and what will they react after it. However, there's something bothering them… what is the reason why Yumi's family have to move away and live in England? But they didn't dare to ask. Besides it's a family affair they shouldn't intervene with it.

Silence enveloped between them. They were too surprised at what their short-auburn-haired-friend told them. Unexpectedly Megumi broke away the silence and putted her used-fork on her now emptied plate.

"So, it's true after all." She said.

"How—" Yumi said skeptically.

"Ne… you should really attend our practice session yesterday. You missed everything." Ann lectured while Megumi nodded her head comically and she, Ann, continued. "Our coach told us that you're going to leave our team because like you had said earlier, you're family will migrate to England."

"Gomen nasai…" Yumi muttered sadly.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing, Yumi-chan? You didn't do anything!" Megumi said comfortingly. "Don't apologize to us, apologize to our teammates and to buchou because you didn't attend your last practice with us."

Ann agreed with her and then she smiled at Yumi. "Megumi-chan is right! You should apologize to them… and there's a way you can settle up your absent yesterday!" She winked mysteriously.

"…"

"You should attend to our little farewell party for you!"

Megumi clasped her hand joyously. "Yeah! It will be fun and besides you can you say sorry to them."

"Demo—"

"We're going to celebrate it at Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant!" Megumi said informatively not minding to finish Yumi's going to say. "Actually, the owner of that restaurant is my Uncle's friend so we'll have discounts there if you're thinking about the price."

"Eh? Really? The owner of Kawamura Sushi Restaurant is your uncle's friend? Sugoi!" Ann said, surprised.

Megumi giggled, "The sushi there are so mouth-watering and delicious too! Oh, yeah! The owner's son is a tennis regular player from Seigaku, am I right Ann-chan?"

"Hai! He's Kawamura Takashi." Ann said informatively while starting to drink up her juice she ordered. "He fought against Ishida-san at the Prefectures Tournament before."

"Hey! Back to the topic!" Megumi said annoyingly. "So are you going with us later, Yumi-chan?"

Yumi smiled sadly at Megumi and then she shook her head. "I have something else to do later… I hope you understand it…"

"Nani!" Megumi and Ann shouted exasperatedly at her but then they came back to their normal composure.

"We understand." Ann said while Megumi sips her juice noisily and then looked sulk after it.

"Ann-chan. Megumi-chan." The short-auburn-haired-girl began, "Can I ask you two a favor?" she asked sadly.

The two girls nodded their head and then they listened to Yumi's favor.

"Can you gather up our teammates at the tennis court in our school tomorrow?"

"Sure. We can do that! Right Megumi-chan?" Ann said as she winked at her cutely.

"Hai!" The long-black-haired-girl said enthusiastically. "What time is your flight?"

"At 10 am. But I should be in the airport at 9." Yumi replied.

"Souka…"

"Meet me there at 8 am, ok?"

"Don't worry! Just leave it to us!"

"Ano… Ann-chan, can you please give this to Kamio-kun tomorrow after you went to the airport? You can open it if you're curious about it." She, Yumi, handed a small rectangular box, which wrapped in a pink-cloth-like-paper with matching red ribbon that tied so neatly. Ann nodded politely after she received the rectangular box.

"What's inside of it?" Megumi asked while poking the mysterious box Ann was holding curiously.

The short-auburn-haired-girl laughed and gave a wide grin at her friend in front of her who is seating beside Ann. "Like I said, if you're curious about it, you can open it. Just make it sure that you won't destroy it Megumi-chan."

The long-black-haired-girl stuck her tongue out childishly and sipped again her almost emptied juice. "Yumi-chan no baka." She mumbled annoyingly and then she came back to normal-perky-person.

"Let's change the topic… Oi! Ann-chan," Megumi called. "We've noticed earlier your unusual quietness… Are you thinking about that guy earlier, aren't you ne?"

Ann shrugged off and gave a suspicious look at her. "Who and why am I going to think a guy earlier? I'm just not in the mood to talk that's all."

"Oh… souka… So you're not thinking about the Momoshiro guy earlier?" Yumi asked intriguingly.

"No, I'm not!" The hazel-haired snappishly said. "He's just only a friend like Kamio-kun! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Saaa-saaa! Take it easy. We're just asking." The long-black-haired-girl said, trying to calm her.

Yumi giggled and then she checked the time on her wristwatch. "Gomen ne, but I have to go home now. I need to help my mom on packing our things." She bowed them apologetically.

"What time is it?" Megumi asked as she prepared her things so they can go.

"Quarter to three." She, Yumi, replied as she flipped her phone open and started punching the keypad on it.

"I need to go home too! I need to do our assignment in algebra. Our classmate said some problems there are difficult to answer." The long-black-haired-girl sighed after she said it. "Too troublesome."

Yumi and Ann giggled at her but then they receive a glare from Megumi, trying to keep them shut up.

"Let's go now!" She said to Ann and Yumi coldly.

The three of them went outside the cafeteria and went their ways home.

--- --- --- --- ---

"I don't want to go home…" Ann mumbled to herself while she was walking her way to her home. She doesn't know why she said that, all she knew is she has to go home before six and then back to normal-do some assignments, do her chores and etcetera. She checked the time on her cell phone and it reads exactly 3 pm. Then she kept the phone again in her pocket.

Out of the blue, something urges her to look at her right side. She followed anyway her instinct and saw that she was in front of the stairs of the street tennis court she usually go to practice.

"I'm here already?" Ann said disbelievingly and out of the blue something came up to her mind.

She brought out her cell phone again and composed a message on her phone.

_Kamio-kun, are you busy right now? Can you go to the street tennis court where we usually play? And bring also some extra racquet! I'll wait for you there._

She sent the message to Kamio and kept her cell phone back inside her side pocket once again.

"Oi! Tachibana's imoto!"

Ann turned and surprisingly saw the guy who called her name.

"Momoshiro-kun!" She uttered surprisingly. The second year-aggressive-tennis-baseliner went down on his bike and talked to her.

"What are you doing here? Are you going home now?" Momoshiro asked as he drags his bike to the bike rail and locked it.

"Yup! But I don't want to go home this early." Ann said with a smile on her face.

He looked at her dubiously and then touched her forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Momoshiro-kun no baka! Of course, I'm not! I just don't want to go home. That's all!" She shrugged.

"I see… So why are you here? You're waiting for someone, ne Tachibana no imoto? Trans: Sister of Tachibana" Momoshiro asked with matching hideous smirk on his face.

Ann gave her deadliest glare at him and then walk away with annoyance on her face. "Yes, I'm waiting for someone. Any problems?" She said coldly.

"Oi! Ann-chan! Chotto matte ne! Trans: Wait for me!" Momoshiro ran towards her, looking confused.

"You're doing it again!" Ann said annoyingly while she was going up to the stairs.

"Ok! I'm sorry if I called you that. I just want to tease you a little, Ann-chan. So don't be mad at me please?" He clasped his hand together, apologizing in front of her.

The short-hazel-haired-girl stopped walking and gave him her sweetest smile. "Finally, you've learned your lesson!" Ann said, sticking out her tongue out childishly.

Momoshiro laughed at her and then went ahead of her.

"Oi! Momoshiro-kun!" Ann called, looking puzzled at her Seigaku friend. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing." The aggressive-tennis-baseliner said. "By the way, who is it you are waiting for?"

"Ah… Kamio-kun." Ann said, "I want to play tennis with him before I go home. How about you? Are you going to practice all by yourself in here?"

He shook his head, "I'm going to practice with Echizen."

"Souda ne…"

They went inside of the tennis court and then sat down at the shaded bench.

"It's so hot…" Ann complained, fanning herself using her hand.

"You want something to drink?" Momoshiro asked.

She just shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm fine… don't bother. Do you always bring your spare racquet with you?"

"Of course I do." He replied, looking at her confusedly. "Why?"

"Let's have a three-point-game-match!" The hazel-haired-girl demanded while she stood up. "Is it alright with you?"

"Ah-sure!" Momoshiro replied, a little bit shocked.

Ann giggled as she saw his surprised expression. "Don't worry, there's no deal involve here. But if you want, we can put it up." She mischievously said.

"Iie, one deal is enough." He shrugged and then he handed his extra racquet to her. "And besides, I still need to accomplish our deal before."

The hazel-haired-girl laughed embarrassedly as she suddenly remembered their recent deal. "Oh, yeah… I almost forgot about that. But we can really add up another if I wanted to!" she winked cheekily.

"Ann-chan…" Momoshiro uttered timidly.

"Saaa… Let's go on our courts now and start playing!" Ann said enthusiastically as she take the racquet from his hand and then went to her court. "Should I go first in serving or you?"

He thrown the ball to her direction and smirked. "Ladies first."

She caught the ball easily and then bounced it frequently to the ground. "Here I go."

The hazel-haired-girl tossed the ball up high and smashed it using the racquet towards Momoshiro's direction as it goes down on the right timing.

Momoshiro chased the ball and then smashed it back to her. "Not bad…" he said coolly.

"I have an idea!" Ann returned it using a forehand shot and then grinned.

"What's your idea?" He said while running and then he hit the ball again in a right timing.

"Whoever wins, he/she must punished the loser by flicking its forehead using. What do you think? Great agreement, isn't it?"

_smash_

"Ok! I accept the agreement! I know I'll be the one who will win this game match!" Momoshiro used his new technique-the jack knife technique-to her, which made his opponent surprised by the sudden fast speed of the ball that landed directly in her baseline and then bounced out from there. "Love-15." He announced.

"Go ahead… boast yourself. I'll make it sure, you're going to lose again with me." Ann said scornfully as she picked it up and then bounced the ball to the ground. "Ready?"

He just nodded his head and prepared himself again. She tossed the ball up high and expertly hit it towards his court.

As usual, Momoshiro defend his court and returned it with a strong straight shot. Ann was surprised again on how fast the spin of it was. "You're unfair!" She shouted after she hit it using a lob shot. But then she suddenly realized that her shot she used was going to be an advantage to her opponent… and she was right…

The aggressive-tennis-baseliner friend of her, jumped so high and did his famous smash technique-the dunk smash. The ball landed on Ann's ad court in a flash, which she chased it but it's too late.

"Love-30." Momoshiro announced after he landed using his right foot easily and he's grinning now.

The hazel-haired-girl quietly went to her service line and then she bounces the ball frequently again, focusing seriously. "The game is just starting." She mumbled heatedly as she tossed the ball up high once again and then hit it towards to Momoshiro's court.

'Ann-chan is beginning to get serious ne…' He thought with a grin on his face, while his eyes were full of determination now. He chased the ball quickly and then returned it with ease. However, Ann hit it back to him with seriousness on her eyes.

"Oi! Daijoubu? You look so serious all of a sudden." Momoshiro said as he returned it again, but she didn't answer him.

While Ann was chasing the ball, she thought of some strategies on how she will make a score. But, the only perfect strategy she could think of now is to use a drop shot method to him since he always focus at his baseline.

She lessened her force as the ball hit on her racquet and used the drop shot technique.

Momoshiro was surprised at Ann's strategy. 'Not the drop shot!' He thought surprisingly. He ran closer to the net quickly but he's too late. The ball touches the ground as soon as he ran towards it.

"15-30!" Ann announced with a smile on her face. "I'm going to chase your score, Momoshiro-kun!" she said sweetly and then grinned attractively. Suddenly she noticed the blush of her opponent, which tinted across his cheeks. "Are you ok, Momoshiro-kun? You look flushed."

'Damn hormones!' He scolded to his self. 'Why do I have to react like this when girls do that! Troublesome… Calm down Momoshiro Takeshi! Win this game to have revenge on what she did to you right now!' and then he faced away to Ann. "N-no! I'm ok! Don't worry about me!"

"Ok, you said so." The hazel-haired-girl giggled and then went back to her service line. 'I never thought it affects him like that!' She thought as she giggles. 'My _charm _plan did work! I should do that more often to him. But he's cute when he blushed.'

"Ready?" Ann asked while bouncing the ball to the ground habitually.

"Just serve." Momoshiro said, slightly loosing his cool.

She served the ball quickly and then she positioned her self not too far from the net.

"You're going to do a net play I see." He said as he legally retuned it using a straight shot towards on the right side of her court.

The hazel-haired-girl run quickly to her right court and smashed the ball back to him. "I guess so." She said with a smirk on her face, but there's determination seeing through her eyes. 'Hope it will work.'

'So, she's going to do a net play like Kikumaru-senpai. The only way to counter it, is to do a volley shot or a lob shot.' Momoshiro thought as he chases the ball. 'Ok, I'm going to do it.' He hit the ball using a lob shot technique and waited the outcome of it.

"K'so!" Ann chased it backwards and then jumped up to reach the ball and smashed it, but it was too high. She can't reach it. The ball landed with no interference on the inward part of her baseline court… and that counts on Momoshiro's score.

"15-40!" She announced. "I didn't expect that lob shot of yours! That's a good strategy!" Ann smiled.

He laughed arrogantly while he placed his hands, together with the racquet he was holding on his right hand, at the back of his head. "I think so too!"

After an hour or so, finally the game has ended. The score is 2-3; in short Momoshiro win the game.

Ann wipe her sweats around her face using her handkerchief due to the intense heat of the afternoon sun and the long running and chasing of the ball at the game. After that, she went towards Momoshiro at his court, who is slightly panting due to the energy he used on the game, and then smiled at him.

"That was a great game, Momoshiro-kun!" She said as she handed back to him the racquet she had used.

Momoshiro laughed at her after he received the racquet. "You're right! But I think we should continue it up, up to 6 so that you can catch up with my score."

"Hey! I catch up with your score! You're just one point ahead with me!" Ann said annoyingly but then she heard him laughed wholeheartedly.

"What's so funny?" She asked contemptuously.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Her aggressive-tennis-baseliner friend shrugged off, however, still laughing.

The hazel-haired-girl pouted childishly and then she closed her eyes all of a sudden. "I'm prepared for my punishment." Ann said.

Momoshiro looked at her confusedly and then he abruptly remembered the agreement earlier. 'Now, I'll have my revenge!' He triumphantly thought. The aggressive-baseliner walked closer to her while grinning mischievously and then stopped in front of her.

"You really want your consequence aren't you? We can hold it back if you want to." He said cheekily.

"No, we should follow our agreement!" She said as she opened her eyes. "Just… just don't do it so hard…" The hazel-haired-girl closed her eyes again, slightly biting her lower lips so that she won't feel the pain she was expecting to feel. But something strange happening to her… she could feel her heartbeat throbbing so quickly while her hands become to sweat. 'Why do I feel so nervous? Don't worry Tachibana Ann, he will not kiss you nor hurt you! Just trust him! He'll just flick you on your forehead. It won't hurt so bad!' She thought, trying to calm her self.

"Ok, here I go." The aggressive-tennis-baseliner positioned his forefinger and thumb together, forming a circle, and then targeting the center of Ann's forehead. When he was about to flick her forehead…

"OIST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?"

Momoshiro and Ann both looked startled when they saw a certain red-haired-guy, who is tennis regular from Fudomine School, appeared and standing angrily at the entrance of the court at where they are.

"Kamio-kun!" Ann surprisingly uttered.

"You!" Kamio shouted, pointing at Momoshiro as he went closer to them. "What are you doing to my Ann-chan?"

"…"

"My… Ann… chan…" She said surprisingly. "When did I become yours?"

She muttered, sighing heavily. 'Kamio-kun no baka…'

The red-haired-guy separated them by going in between them and spreads his arms wide to protect the hazel-haired-girl from Momoshiro.

"I never thought you're picking on her!"

"No, that's not what you think! I'm just—"

"Kamio-kun! Stop—"

"No, Ann-chan! I'm not gonna let myself watch you and be bullied by him!" Kamio faced again at Momoshiro angrily. "Just stay behind me and I'll fix this…"

"He's just doing his part." Ann heatedly said. She went beside at her Seigaku-tennis-member-friend and glared at Kamio.

"Nani?" The red-haired-guy asked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"After I send you a message, Momoshiro-kun, here, suddenly appeared. We went here inside together and then I asked him to play with me a three-point-game-match just to kill the time on waiting for you. But then, while we were playing, we formed an agreement that whoever wins the game must punish the loser by flicking its forehead. And I lose the game! That's why he's in front of me and was about to flick me here!" She explained, pointing at her forehead and then she heaved a big sigh. "So don't be mad at him, onegai…" she said calmly.

After Ann explained everything to him, he calmed down a little. However, he stared back at Momoshiro blankly. "Don't do it harsh or else…"

"Yadda! Yadda! I won't do that to her and besides I'm a gentleman. I won't do anything to hurt a girl." Momoshiro replied arrogantly at him and then he flicked quickly Ann's forehead mildly using his fingers.

"Finished." He said, walking away from them.

"Ano… Momoshiro-kun." Ann called shyly.

The aggressive-seigaku-tennis-baseliner-friend of her turned to her with a question looked.

"Gomen nasai," She bowed her head apologetically at him and smiled. "And thank you."

"For what?" Momoshiro looked at her confusedly.

"Sorry for the misbehavior of Kamio-kun to you and thanks for accompanying me for awhile, I'm really had fun with our little game-match earlier." She smiled cheerily.

"Ah-It's ok, don't mention it." He said as he kept his racquets inside his bag and zipper it. "Now where is that Echizen? Hmmm… I think I have to go now. I have to look for Echizen around here. See you later." And then he walked away, carrying his tennis bag on his right hand.

Now, Kamio and Ann were only left alone there.

"I think I should go too." Ann said as she started walking away from him, heading out from the tennis court.

"Oi! Ann-chan! Chotto matte ne!" Kamio run towards her and went to her side.

"Gomen nasai for what I did earlier. It's just that—"

"Don't worry about that! I know you're just protecting me!" She said, facing and smiling at him warmly. "And I thank you for that!"

The red-haired-guy blushed furiously and looked away from her.

Suddenly while they're walking out from the vicinity of the street tennis court, they saw the first year rookie of Seigaku, walking opposite to their direction.

"Echizen-kun!" Ann surprisingly said as she noticed the feline-eyed-boy walking closer to them.

Ryoma went to them emotionlessly and slightly lowered the tip of his cap when he faced Ann.

"What are you doing here, Echizen-kun? Momoshiro-kun is looking for you right now!" She said informed to him.

"Ah… I've already met Momo-senpai at the stairways." Ryoma said bluntly.

"Souda ne… Oh! Can I ask you something?" The feline eyed boy stared at the hazel-haired-girl questioningly but he shrugged off his confusion.

"What is it?"

Ann whispered something at Ryoma's ears, which made Kamio to look at her confusedly.

'I wonder what is she whispering to him?' Kamio thought curiously.

After she whispered something to the feline-eyed-boy, she handed her cell phone to him and then Ryoma typed something on her phone. He handed back her phone after he finished doing what she asked to him and then left them without any word.

"What did you ask him, Ann-chan?" The red-haired-guy asked curiously at her while they were walking out from the vicinity.

"Nothing... Don't worry Kamio-kun!" Ann replied innocently. 'It's been a long day…' She thought as she stared the blue afternoon sky while walking.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tsuzuku- Itutuloy -To be continued-

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: Kyaaah! Chapter 4 is finally finished! Banzai! Banzai! Throwing confetti everywhere so how was it? Quite interesting isn't it?

On the next chapter, it's already Monday and it is the day where Momoshiro and Ann going to start accomplishing their deal. However, Momoshiro felt that there's something not right on that day. What could it that be? Why does Kikumaru interrogate Ryoma-kun? What is the interrogation all about? And why does Ann and Momoshiro running away?

Find out on the next chapter of Just Hanging a Moment With You entitled "Strange… Surprise… Enjoy?"

Don't forget Minna-san! Read and Review! By the way, I'm going to upload the next chapter within this upcoming month of April! So watch out for it! Wink


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Just Hanging a Moment with You 

**YiNgFa-FuIsO******

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Author's note: Konnichi wa, Minna-sama! I'm terribly sorry for uploading this chapter so late! I know that I said on my previous chapter that I'm going to upload this Chapter 5 on the first week of April but I didn't do it.

WHAT'S MY REASON??? My computer's O.S (Operating System) got corrupted because of my stupidity I had done on it. But thanks to my former classmate's brother, he fixed my computer and retrieved my files!!!! Banzai! Banzai! -Showered Confetti- He REALLY saved my life! . . . er . . . my computer's life! Hahaha! –Laughed idiotically-

Now I've learned my moral lesson._ Don't change the O.S in your computer or else you're going to face the consequence… _that's all I can say about it… :p

Anyway, I'm going to divide this chapter in three parts due to the lengthiness of it. So hope you enjoy!

Please read and review after you read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 5- (Part 1) Strange…_

After Momoshiro's afternoon class had ended, he headed his way to the tennis court for his afternoon practice. While he was walking, his mind was deeply preoccupied because of the unexpected phone call and conversation he had with a certain hazel-haired-girl he knew for a quite long time now, which happened 19 hours ago…

_-Flash Back-_

_At that time, Momoshiro was busy playing his favorite game on his advance gameboy inside his slightly messy bedroom, looking so frustrated to end the game. But then, his younger brother opened his door & bombarded him inside with mischievous grin plastered on his face._

"_If you're just going to pester me right now, leave my room at once, Tokiya." Momoshiro coldly threatened, still concentrating on his game in his gameboy._

"_Iyada… I'm just going to ask you if you know any Tachibana An-san?" Tokiya grinningly asked, sitting at the vacant chair beside the study table in the room. _

_The aggressive baseliner fell on his bed, shocked, and then he asked the annoying kid in front of him._

"_What did you say?!" _

"_Who's is she first, Aniki?" His brother sniggered. "Your girlfriend?"_

_Momoshiro blushed furiously and then he retorted, "NO SHE'S NOT! AND WILL YOU JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" _

"_Fine… fine… Tachibana An-san is on the phone right now and he wants to talk to you." Tokiya replied, shrugging off his brother's outrage at him.. _

_Momoshiro rapidly ran out of his room, leaving his younger brother who is now giggling maniacally, and headed to the living room where the phone was. _

"_A-An-chan!" Momoshiro stuttered after he picked up the receiver. _

"_Konban wa! Momoshiro-kun!" Ann cheerily greeted on the line, "Did I disturb you?" _

"_Iie, it's ok! You didn't disturb me." He replied embarrassedly. _

"_Ne? Really?" She said sweetly, "Anyway… I have another condition to make with you…"_

"…_What is it?"_

"_Can we go to the racquet stringer shop tomorrow right before you treat me snacks?"_

"_Eh?! Well—" _

"_It's ok if you don't want to accompany me. 'nni-chan either didn't want to accompany me too. It's just that, I want to repair my tennis racquet because its strings are loosening up and while my racquet is being repaired, I want to relax a little bit." She said, interrupting him as she tries to guilt him._

"_Ano—"_

"_I know that Kantou Regional Tournament will start this Thursday, but… sigh… I guess I'll ask Kamio-kun later…" _

"_Oi, Tachibana-imotou… Let me finish first on what am I going to say, will you?" He said dully. _

_The hazel haired girl forced a laugh. "Hai, I'll listen…" _

"_All I'm going to say is, ok we will go first to the racquet stringer shop tomorrow and then after that I'll treat you snacks." _

"_Really? Kyaaaa! Arigatou Momoshiro-kun!" Ann cheerily chirped but there's a hidden victory on her tone. _

_The aggressive baseliner slightly blushed while hearing the cheery voice of the caller. _

"_Ne! Meet me up inside at A Hamburger at 5 pm tomorrow and don't worry, I'll be there when you arrive so don't make me wait there too long ok?" She informed._

"_Ah—hai!" He replied, dumb-founded._

"_Kyaaaa! An-chan is going to have a date with Momoshiro-kun tomorrow!" She teased, which made Momoshiro blushed even more._

"_Oi! An—"_

_But she already ended the call. The only thing he had done was to sigh and hanged up the phone also. Suddenly, he saw his two siblings hiding behind the wall near him, chuckling mischievously._

_Momoshiro glared them dangerously, clenching his fists like a fur ball and then went berserk. "Tokiya! Aki! What are you doing there! How many times do I have to tell both of you, don't eavesdrop someone else's conversation?"_

"_Run for our lives!" Tokiya shrieked as he and Aki run away from their older brother who looks furious totally at them._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Momoshiro looked bothered as he reminisce it. "Something is not right…" He muttered to himself. He doesn't know how or why he felt that way but he knows something isn't right…

Suddenly he saw his feline eyed teammate, wearing also the same school uniform like his, reading a piece of paper in his hand while heading towards the tennis court.

"Oi!! Echizen!" Momoshiro called as he jogged towards the feline-eyed-boy. "What yah readin'?"

Ryoma stared him blankly and answered nonchalantly, "a piece of paper."

"A piece of paper?" he reckoned.

"Hai." The feline eyed replied, keeping the 'piece of paper' inside his pocket again.

"Come on! Don't hide it! Is it a _Love _letter from your fans, ne?" His senpai asked sheepishly while nudging him playfully on the arm.

"No,"

"Or maybe a _Love_ letter from the silver-haired-weirdo in Yamabuki?" (A/N: Momoshiro is pertaining at Akutsu Jin, former tennis regular of Yamabuki)

"Baka,"

"Then perhaps, a _Love_ letter from the old hag's grand daughter!" Momoshiro said, smirking widely.

"…"

"Come on don't deny it, Echizen! I know you have a crush on her!"

"Mada mada dane.." Coldly replied Ryoma as he walked away from him. Now, he learned his moral lesson… _Don't ever read your grocery list among the crowd… _

"Wonders of youth! Why can't he admit to himself that he's falling for the bashful-damsel-Ryuzaki?" Momoshiro thought a loud while laughing hilariously. However, he didn't notice that everyone around him looked at him strangely, thinking about why he was laughing about.

"Oi, Echizen! Chotto matte ne!" The aggressive-tennis-baseliner called uneasily, trying to get away from the prying eyes of the crowd after noticing them.

--- --- --- --- ---

When Momoshiro catch up with Ryoma and both went to the changing room, both of them started to change it into their club uniforms on the other hand Momoshiro was still going to use his white plain shirt and blue jogging pants since he's not in the regular line-up for now. But while they were changing, the aggressive-baseliner told to his feline eyed friend about the unexpected call of An to him last night.

"In short you two will have a _date_," Ryoma concluded teasingly after Momoshiro told about the call.

The aggressive-baseliner blushed terribly and then faced the feline eyed boy beside him. "WE'RE NOT GOING ON A DATE—"

"Right," Ryoma snorted, cutting off his sempai in mid of his sentence as he fixed his school uniform and put it in his shelf. "You're not _going_ on a _DATE…_"

"Echizen! You--"

"Nya? Who's going on a date?"

Both of them jerked surprisingly their head behind and saw their acrobatic sempai standing behind them, looking curious about what they are talking about.

"Ano… No one Eiji-senpai! Right, Echizen?" He said, looking at the feline eyed boy beside him with a _help-me-out-of-here_ stare.

Ryoma sighed as he put his usual white cap on his head and picked up his tennis racquet inside his racquet case bag with his left hand.

"Hai." He said, lowering the tip of his cap slightly.

"Really…" Kikumaru said, not believing at their words. He looked at the aggressive-baseliner-player suspiciously and then back to the feline-eyed boy.

Momoshiro smiled awkwardly as he scratched his head all of a sudden, "But that's the truth, senpai!"

Ryoma, however, opened the door and left them there without any word coming from his mouth.

"Nya! Ochibi!" The acrobatic-tennis-player called but the feline eyed boy already closed the door.

"I think I have to go now too, Eiji-senpai! Ja!" Momoshiro grabbed his racquet and then dashed away from there, leaving at now puzzled-looking-Kikumaru who is standing at the middle of the room.

"Momo-kun is going to have a date?" he muttered curiously to himself but then a wide wicked smirk plastered on his face and chuckled evilly. "Fujiko is going to like this."

-To be continued-

--- --- --- --- ---


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Just Hanging a Moment with You**

By: YiNgFa-FuIsO

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Author's note: Part Two! Sugoi! It's getting more and more interesting ne, minna-sama?

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat it again? –sigh- I don't own Tennis no Ouji-sama… Konomi-sensei owns it.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 5 – (Part 2) Surprise…_

Meanwhile inside the tennis court, Fuji, Oishi, Inui and Kawamura were talking about the upcoming academic event that will happen at their school while Kaidoh, who is resting his back on the fence of the court, closed his eyes as they wait for their other co-members to arrive there. Unexpectedly, Kikumaru popped out behind the vice-captain's back and greeted them cheerily with noticeable grin on his face.

"I see! You're in a good mood, Eiji." Oishi commented with a smile.

Kikumaru giggled at them and nodded.

"Is there anything good happened to you today?" Fuji asked in his usual eyes closed.

"Before I answer that, did Momo-kun or Ochibi arrive here yet?"

Oishi looked at him confusedly while Fuji and the rest of the regulars who were there too looked at him curiously and then Fuji shook his head. "No not yet, why?"

The acrobatic-tennis player giggled and then told his newest gossip.

"I think Momo-kun will have a date today!" he spilled out.

All of them looked at him surprisingly but then it was broke when their first year co-regular entered inside the court, not caring if everyone was staring at him.

"Nyaa! Ochibi!" Kikumaru said gaily while waving his hand to notice him by the feline eyed boy.

Ryoma noticed his red-hyper-sempai waving at him and went towards there in his usual prideful attitude as he greeted his close friends' sempai who were there too.

"Fess up Ochibi!" Kikumaru said, smirking evilly at him while hugging the feline eyed boy who was standing beside him, looking annoyed as usual.

He lowered the tip of his cap and asked confusedly, "What will I confess, Eiji-sempai?"

"Yeah, why are you asking him to confess Eiji?" Kawamura asked confusedly at the red-haired acrobatics.

"Because ochibi here has something to confess us up." Kikumaru answered as he looked back sheepishly at Ryoma. "Ne, O-CHI-BI?"

Ryoma went silent.

"What were you and Momo-kun were talking about earlier at the locker room?"

"Betsuni (translation: Nothing)." He replied bluntly.

The red-haired-acrobatic-tensai sneered at him, believing that Ryoma is lying totally… Well it's true that the feline eyed boy is lying! But then suddenly, the data-tennis tensai interrupted them and adjusted his glasses musingly.

"According to my calculation, 80 is the probability rate that Echizen is lying to us while the 20, he's telling the truth." He stated. "If you want to, I could give him my newest Special Edition vegetable juice I made. I call it… Truth Vegetable Juice."

He brought out a glass of reddish-orange concoction out from nowhere, which bubbling like soda but you can surely tell that it's poisonous, and showed it to them.

"**TRUTH VEGETABLE JUICE!!"** Kawamura, Oishi and Kaidoh wailed surprisingly.

"Hai, Truth Vegetable Juice. It contains some herbal plants, which only grow in Hokkaido, some fruits and honeys, some insects and of course some of my secret ingredients that only I know. It helps your nerve signals and brain waves to stimulate some effects that can be found when you're telling the truth." Inui said with a glint which reflecting on his glasses. "You want to try some… Echizen?"

"Nyaa!! Go Inui-kun! Give Ochibi that 'Inui Juice'!" Kikumaru shriek animatedly while the feline-eyed boy, on the other hand, looked tremendously threatened at the Inui juice.

"You want to try some… Echizen?" Inui offered with wide mysterious grin on his face. But then Oishi broke the tension with his question.

"Why did you make that juice, Inui?" Oishi asked curiously.

"Since I'm gathering your personal and playing data," He said, adjusting his glasses. "I want to update it without any hustle, just as simple as that. Do you want to try it?" He poured the reddish-orange-colored content inside the plastic cup he had brought and gave it to their vice captain.

"Iie… I'll try it some other time!" Oishi recoiled, remembering his first time he drunk some of Inui's invented juice that almost cost him to go the hospital because of it.

"I think it's tasty." Commented Fuji naively, which made Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidoh and Ryoma looked at him shockingly. "Can I have some?"

"Sure. No problem." The data-tennis-tensai handed the cup to Fuji and brought out his infamous notebook to jot down the reactions of the sadist tensai.

Fuji dipped his forefinger lightly on the juice and then tasted it. As always, he found it palatable. "This is good! Did you put apples in here?"

"Hai." Inui answered and opened his green notebook. "That's one of the fruits I added there."

Fuji sipped the _tasty_ juice slowly (in his perception) without any signs of disgust on his face. "This is really delicious! Why don't you try it, Eiji? He said after he tasted it.

"How come Fuji could stomach to drink Inui's juices without even getting ill Nya?" Kikumaru mumble to himself, looking at Fuji wincingly while Oishi and Kawamura, who were also looking at the tennis-tensai-regular flinchingly and like Kikumaru was mumbling, they were thinking too on how Fuji can tolerate the juice like that.

"Fussshh…" Kaidoh went away from them and went somewhere else. 'That concoction… it's more poisonous than before…' he thought disgustedly.

While the rest were busy talking about the controversial concoction there, Ryoma didn't let any chances slip away from his hands. He sneaked out silently from them, in order not let him self drink that concoction, but then…

"Going to escape, Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked, looking scornfully at him.

Ryoma all of a sudden froze like an ice as he faced his acrobatic sempai with paled face. "Sumimasen Eiji-sempai." He uttered.

Kikumaru grinned mischievously at his prey-ochibi and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"Confess now," He said, smiling wickedly at him and then he pointed the juice, which Inui was holding, while looking at Ryoma sadistically. "Or else… you're going to drink that…"

The feline-eyed boy gulped nervously and then lowered his cap again, '_I don't want it…'_ he thought helplessly.

"Tell us the truth…" Kikumaru said with a grin on his face. "Is Momo-kun going to have a date today?"

"…"

"Come on… you can tell it to your sempai, especially me. Remember, if someone asked you a question, you should answer him back as a courtesy." He said with sniggers.

But all of a sudden…

"What is happening here?"

Kikumaru jumpily turned and saw Momoshiro, wearing his plain white t-shirt and blue jogging pants, looking at them confusedly.

"We just slightly interrogating Ochibi here, Nyaaa!" He replied uneasily, patting Ryoma's shoulder playfully. 'Why did Momo-kun show up? I'm just beginning to question Ochibi here!' he thought with a crooked smile.

"Interrogating him? About what?" The baseliner reckoned puzzlingly.

"You," Fuji butted in.

"Me?" Momoshiro asked dubiously, pointing his self. He can't understand why his sempais were interrogating the bratty first year-regular and that's because of him.

Kikumaru became panicky all of a sudden and then he spoke up to cover up his intention, "Betsuni… We're just discussing if--"

"They just want to know about what you and Echizen were talking about before Eiji appeared and at the same time, about the date you're going to have today." Fuji said candidly, interrupting his best friend at the mid of his sentence.

The aggressive-baseliner gasped surprisingly after he heard at what his sempai had said and then he looked back at his mischievous acrobatic-tennis-sempai who is smiling nervously at him.

"Ano… I guess the Vegetable Juice that Fuji had drunk earlier has started to effect on his body now." Kikumaru said, laughing nervously.

"Vegetable Juice??? You mean the Inui Juice???" Momoshiro reckoned, looking at his other sempai tachi who were there too. Now, he really wants an explanation on what's happening in here. Suddenly, Inui adjusted his glasses and then walk in front of him as he brought out the extra concoction behind his back.

"Hai! This is my newest special concoction I made, which Fuji had drunk earlier." He handed to him the concoction with a glint on his eyes that reflects on his glasses. "I call it… Truth Vegetable Juice…"

"…"

"It contains some herbal plants, which only grow in Hokkaido, some fruits and honeys, some insects and of course some of my secret ingredients that only I know. It helps your nerve signals and brain waves to stimulate some effects that can be found when you're telling the truth." He moved closer to him with a wide grin on his face. "You want to try some?"

Momoshiro flinched disgustedly while covering his mouth anxiously. "Iie, I'm not thirsty sempai!"

"But it's delicious! Here." Fuji said as he snatched the glass of concoction from Inui's hand and gave it to the aggressive baseliner.

"Really sempai… I'm not thirsty."

"If you don't drink it," He threatened, showing his blue-sharp-eagle-like-eyes. "I'll make sure that you're going to be miserable tomorrow… or… should I say… for the rest of your life…"

Momoshiro gulped nervously and thought, 'I knew it! Something is not right! And this is one of many…'

He reached the poisonous-like-concoction from Fuji tensely while looking at the concoction bubble involuntarily. 'Kami-sama, please let me live…'

"Saaa… go on… Drink it." Fuji said while smiling mysteriously.

'K'so… I hope nothing will happen to me after this…' The aggressive-baseliner shut his eyes tightly and then straightly drunk the concoction down through his throat, which caused the other tennis-regular-player-senpais' to be mused at him.

"Nya!!! He drank it straight! Go Momo-kun!" the acrobatic-tennis-tensai said animatedly while Inui, not too far from him, was starting to jot down on his green notebook some of his observations at Momoshiro.

"I hope nothing will happen to Momoshiro." Oishi wished worriedly while Kawamura nodded his head, agreeing with him.

"Don't worry about him, Oishi-kun! Momo-kun will survive if ever the Inui juice is unsuccessful." Kikumaru said assuredly, placing his hands behind his head. "Right, Fuji?"

"Hai." The sadist-tennis-tensai answered gladly.

"Sempai," The feline eyed-boy called monotonously. "Look." He pointed at the aggressive-baseliner who was now not moving but still he's holding the emptied glass of concoction.

The four senior regulars, who were talking earlier while the second year tennis-baseliner was drinking the Inui juice, abruptly looked at Ryoma where he was pointing and shocked when they saw the tall guy collapse all of a sudden on the ground.

"MOMOSHIRO!" Yelled worriedly by the vice captain as he went towards at the unconscious second year.

He checked the pulse of the guy if it's still beating; luckily it's still palpitating normally.

"Oi! Momoshiro! Wake up! Oi!" he said worriedly while tapping the right cheeks of Momoshiro to wake him up.

"Should we call Tezuka or Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked Kawamura worriedly.

"Hai! We should! But lets—"

But Oishi was cut off when he felt the aggressive-baseliner-player regain consciousness and sat up.

"Oi! Momoshiro! Daijoubu'ka (translation: Are you ok?)?" He asked, surprised.

Momoshiro didn't answer him, instead, he just shown them a blank expression even his violet talkative eyes were expressionless too. Fuji went closer to him and then waved his in front of him. (A/N: Momo-kun is acting like Kabaji-san from Hyoutei Gakuen now!)

"It seems like he's under a deep trance." The tennis-tensai stated.

"How did that happen?" Kawamura asked confusedly as he went beside at Fuji to check the-awakened-yet-still-not-in-self Momoshiro.

"It's because of the herbal plants and the honey I put there." Inui answered as he adjusted his eyes glasses. All of them looked at him confusedly and asked to explain it more. "Those ingredients I put have tranquilizer effect which if it's in take in our body, the nervous system will shut down for awhile and put you in trance and that's according to my theory."

"Oi, Momoshiro-san! Can you hear us?" Kawamura asked but still the aggressive-baseliner didn't respond.

"Let me try," Kikumaru went in front of Momoshiro, he took a deep breath and then… "**OI! MOMO-KUN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!**" he shouted.

His teammates were surprised by his sudden shout to the not-in-self-second year. However it still didn't make Momoshiro to respond at them. "Nya! Why he's not responding to me too?" he cried, but abruptly, an idea pop up on his mind.

"Ne, Fujiko!" The acrobatic-tennis-player enthusiastically called the tennis-tensai. "Why don't you try to call him? Maybe he'll respond to you."

"Eh? Me?" Fuji said, pointing to his self.

"Hai! I've seen on TV that the one who hypnotized the person he hypnotize will only respond to him. Do you get me, nya?"

"Ah… I see… I understand it."

On the other hand, Oishi and Kawamura don't understand the idea of the red-haired-acrobatic-teammate. How will his idea make Momoshiro respond them if he wasn't hypnotized.

"But Eiji, Momoshiro isn't hypnotized by Fuji. How come Momoshiro will respond to him?"

"He _is_ hypnotized, Oishi-kun…" Kikumaru wittily answered. "And that's because Fuji is the one who let him drink the potion-slash-Inui Juice."

"…"

"Complicated to understand? I'll explain it in a simpler way. As we all know, the one who'd been hypnotized will not interact or respond to others because he can only hear the voice of the person who hypnotized him, right?" Oishi nodded.

"In this situation Oishi-kun, Fuji is the one who hypnotizes and Momo-kun is the one who had been hypnotized. I know that Fuji didn't use pendulum or so to hypnotize Momo-kun, but the juice made Momo-kun like that, nya… I know it's kind of lame idea of mine and complicated to understand but it's worth to try, ne?"

"Even though it's slightly unclear to me I'll agree with your idea." Oishi said with a sigh. "But… if this didn't work, we'll call Tezuka or Ryuzaki-sensei."

Kikumaru smiled triumphantly and then gave a go signal at Fuji.

"Momoshiro… Can you hear my voice? If you do, nod your head as a respond." The tennis-tensai said. 'This is fun!' he thought excitedly.

Momoshiro gave a nod as a respond.

The seven regulars, who were there, looked skeptical by the unexpected response from him. They couldn't believe that the idea of the red-haired-acrobatic-tennis-regular will actually work… This is a miracle…

"Nya! Banzai! Banzai! It works! It works!" Kikumaru squealed childishly as Inui jot down quickly on his notebook about the reaction of Momoshiro regarding to the concoction he made.

Oishi broke away from his astonishment and sighed disbelievingly. "I still can't believe it actually worked."

"Me too…" Kawamura can only said, still skeptical.

"Nya, Fuji! Ask Momo-kun about the date I was talking about!" He, Kikumaru gleefully said however, Oishi objected it.

"But Eiji, we should ask him that when he's back to his normal self, not in this state." He said trying not to argue with his doubles partner.

"Oishi-kun," Kikumaru went beside at his always-worried doubles partner side and put his arm around its shoulder, smiling mischievously. "If we asked him in his normal self, he'll just lie to us and besides, this is the right time to know the truth!"

"…"

The acrobatic-tennis-player continued, "Our main objective here is to know what Momo-kun and ochibi, there, talked about earlier" pointing at the feline-eyed-boy, "And to know who is the lucky girl that he was going to date! That's all!"

"Even though I want to know some of Momoshiro's secrets, I'd rather know it in hardest way, not through the concoction I made." Inui said, adjusting his glasses.

Fuji chuckled and then smiled at Oishi, "Eiji and Inui are right. We're just doing this to know the truth about the date topic of Momoshiro. We won't go beyond that topic after we know about it. Nothing more, nothing less…"

Then their vice-captain sighed heavily. He admitted to himself that he's worrying so much about the outcome of their interrogation or so at the second year co-member. "Ok, I understand."

After the short-hesitation-conversation they had with Oishi, finally the sadist-tennis-tensai started his interrogation with not-in-self-Momoshiro.

"Momoshiro, is it true that you're going on a date today?" he asked.

"Iie," replied bluntly by the aggressive-tennis-baseliner.

Kikumaru was shocked by the reply of him. "How could that happen? I clearly heard Ochibi said, 'In short you two will have a date' Honest!"

"Ah… I see." Said Ryoma, looking laid back behind them. All of his senpai-regular there looked at him quizzically. "At that time, I was just teasing him." He said naively.

"Nani?" asked Kikumaru confusedly with matching cat ears popping on his head..

"Why don't you ask Momo-sempai about what he had told me before Kikumaru-sempai appeared?" And then Ryoma went out of the court to buy his favorite Ponta juice to the vending machine.

"Where will he go?" asked Oishi curiously.

"He's just going to buy his Ponta juice." Fuji replied knowingly.

The vice-captain looked at him confusedly, trying to figure out how the tensai knew where their first year regular would go, but the sadist-tennis-tensai just give him a care-free smile and then continued the interrogation with Momoshiro.

"So what were you and Echizen talking about earlier before Eiji appeared?"

"Echizen and I were talking about the phone conversation I had with Tachibana-imotou last night."

"TACHIBANA IMOTOU?" Oishi, Kikumaru and Kawamura shouted in unison.

"Tachibana An. Age: 13 years old. Height: 158 cm. Birthday: June 28. School: Fudomine Junior High. Year level: Second Year. She's the youngest sister of Tachibana Kippe. She's also tennis-regular in their school women's tennis team but at the same time, she's the manager in her brother's tennis team." The data-tennis player said, reading the information of Tachibana's sister on his notebook and then closed it after he read it.

"Nyaaa!!! This is getting more and more interesting!!! Right Oishi-kun?" Kikumaru asked in his hyper mood.

The vice captain gave him hesitant nod, flashing with an uncertain smile on his face. He admits to himself that he was enjoying this kind of interrogation with their second year aggressive baseliner, however, he kind of felt guilty on what they were doing to him. He knows that it's only for clarification towards their curiosity.

Suddenly, all five of them went silent when they felt a sudden dark-strange aura coming towards them.

"Did you feel that?" Kikumaru frighteningly asked at them while his heartbeats become loud and fast as his sweats were starting to form from his forehead.

"Hai." Inui, Fuji, Kawamura and Oishi answered.

"It's getting closer and closer…" Oishi said observantly, getting Goosebumps already.

"PLEASETELLMEIT'SNOTAGHOST! PLEASETELLMEIT'SNOTAGHOST!" Kikumaru shrieked, closing his eyes frighteningly while the others were silent.

"**EIJI! FUJI! OISHI! INUI! TAKA!**" shouted by a familiar old-woman behind the acrobatic-tensai. "What are you all doing here?"

All five of them looked at the person who freaked them out and were shocked to see their tennis coach…

"RYUZAKI-SENSEI!" they yelled surprisingly in unison.

"Oi, don't **RUZAKI-SENSEI **me now! I've been calling all five of you to assemble in front of the entrance for five times now but still all of you keep yourselves busy here? Kantou Regional Tournament is getting closer and to be precise we only have 3 days to practice! So don't slump yourselves here and start practicing!" Ryuzaki-sensei scolded them.

Suddenly, she noticed that the aggressive baseliner is seating on the ground. "And why is Momoshiro seating there? Oi Momoshiro! Team up with Arai later and help the regulars in training. Do you understand?"

However Momoshiro didn't respond. Ryuzaki-sensei clenched her right fist angrily while gritting her teeth.

"**THAT'S IT! ALL FIVE OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU MOMOSHIRO! RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE COURT NOW!!!**" and then she left them irritatingly, doesn't even care if they started to run or not.

"Nya! Why is there so much interference today?" Kikumaru whined while pouting childishly.

"Maybe it's not the right time to know the whole truth." Fuji mysteriously said, smiling.

Kikumaru blinked his eyes confusedly, "Not the right time? How can you say that?"

The smiling-ever-tennis-tensai giggled at him. "You'll find out that later. But for the meantime, let's wake Momoshiro up and do our punishment."

Fuji went to Momoshiro and instructed him to wake up after he counted up to three. And then he counted…

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Snap._

Momoshiro snapped back to reality and blinked his eyes to clear his vision and then he saw his tennis-tensai-sempai beside him, smiling as usual and his other sempai-friends who were watching him behind them. "What happened, Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji just gave him a smile and said, "Glad you wake up now. Come on! Ryuzaki-sensei wants us to run 100 laps around the court." And then he started running now as the others followed him behind.

"Nanda…" Momoshiro groaned as he started running around the court together with his sempais.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

At the rooftop of Fudomine School, a girl with long-black-wavy-hair was leaning against the crisscross fence, which fencing around the rooftop, and was talking with someone on the line of her cell phone.

"Are you really sure about it?" The caller asked to the girl.

"Of course I'm sure about it!" The girl replied as the wind blew lightly making her long wavy hair and the skirt of her seifuku to flutter along with it. "Besides, when did my plans failed?"

"I- I don't know… maybe last year?"

"Oi! The reason why I wasn't able to accomplish that plan to Ibu-kun and to our client before was because of their compatibility rate of them, plus, I'm not in the mood to do it to them!" The girl said, defending herself from her previous failure.

"All right…" said the caller, "just make it sure, Megumi, that this will workout. Or else…"

"Yeah… I know." Said the girl boringly and then she closed her cell phone with a sigh. The wind starts to blow slightly hard as the dark clouds starting to build up. She smirked widely and muttered as she starts to leave the rooftop, "Let the operation… begin."

-To be continued-


	7. Author's Announcement

**Author's Announcement!**

Gomen nasai, minna-sama for the inconvenience again but I'm going to upload the last part of chapter 5 and the epilogue next month due to my hectic schedules I'm having right now. Don't worry I'm still going to finish the story but it will be like a snail progress.

Gomen again…

-YiNgFa-FuIsO-


End file.
